From Slave to Princess
by InukagNALUprincess
Summary: Kagome is a slave. She was once a commoner but her life changed. When she was about to be sold. A beautiful Silver Haired stranger Saved her. Will she fall in love with this stranger or will she find that they both of them can't love. But no one said they can't have a forbidden love!
1. Chapter 1

**From Slave to Princess**

 **By InukagNALUprincess**

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time, demons ruled over humans but some demons fell in love with humans and Half-breeds were made. The Demon king decided that the humans and demons should unite and fight together. Many disagreed and so the nation separated, demons on one side and humans on the other. But some Demons wanted the taste of humans and started craving them. So many demons came together to make a human slave operation. These Humans would be sold to the highest bidder in auctions in dead end area, like abandoned warehouses and other areas with small amounts of demons. These were mostly kept secret but one got leaked out to the Higher ups, or more specifically the Demon King himself. Determined to get the humans out of this slavery, he sent his youngest son, Inuyasha, on a rescue mission. Though he didn't like rescue missions he liked beating up demons so he agreed to go. But what he didn't know was that this rescue could turn into a possible love story.

 **Chapter 1: Who are you?**

A girl with raven hair stays in a crate like box but one side has metal bars keeping her in and allows air. But the crates are covered by a huge tarp of some sort. She then hears girls start praying and start screaming for their lives only to be silenced by a light. The Girl starts trembling and wishes she was back with her family, safe and sound in the countryside. Then the girls are unloaded and taken to a huge, old warehouse. They are taken out of their crates and tied up. She looks around and at first she thinks she;s in a cow milking factory. Soon she is taken to a stage at the end of a long hallway along with a girl she knew named sango and another named Ayumi. The Girls all look up at the stage in horror, knowing they will probably be eaten for lunch. The raven haired girl named Kagome looks around to see many demons have gathered and that she was the first to be auctioned off. Kagome is lead up to the stage and tied to a cross-like stand. She says goodbye to her friends and closes her eyes. She imagines her home and her family in the yard playing and flowers in her hair-BOOM!

Her eyes shot open to see what was happening. To her surprise she sees a boy with long silver hair and….Dog Ears? Fixated by the boy she doesn't realize that she was at gunpoint of another demon. The Boy looked at her and kagome thought she saw a moment of surprise in his eyes but little did she know that his surprise was not because he noticed the demon holding her but the beauty of her even though she has gone through so much. _ **Who is that girl? And why does she keep staring at me**_ _?_ Inuyasha Jumped on top of the demon holding her and took her back to his car.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Do you know where the other girls are?"

"Yeah I...I can show you if you want."

Surprised by her courage Inuyasha took Kagome back inside and she lead him to where the other girls were being held. They found the keys to their crates and set them free. Kagome lead them outside the warehouse and where medics were to check on any injuries or anything that might have happened to the girls. Inuyasha turned around to leave the warehouse when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. It was his Second in Command, Lieutenant Miroku.

"You know that girl keeps looking at you."

"So? What of it?"

"Shouldn't you go comfort her."

"No." _But she does look very scared for some reason_

Inuyasha turned around and went to kagome's side. He knew that she was crying before he even got to her.

"Hey, Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah…...i'm fine…."

"I don't think you're fine."

"Well i was just thinking of where i'm gonna go after this. I mean my family is gone and all i have is a run down hutin a alleyway."

"Well why don't you come with me until you can go back."

"I can't stay…...other demons will haunt me for my powers."

"…..What powers?"

"Well i'm able to read people's minds if i want to, and i have sacred arrows i can shoot. But my mom said i have something that every demon wants but i don't know what that thing is."

"Well if you say it that way, then it must be powerful."

"Yeah that's what i think too."

"Well we will be escorting you back to the human side soon so get ready to leave."

"Wait, before i leave can i know your name?"

"Its inuyasha."

"Well mine is kagome. Thank you for rescuing but i wish i could stay a little while longer."

"Why?

"So i can get to know my rescuer better"

"Keh, i think it would be easier if you didn't know me."

"You can't say that unless you were part of that group. Which didn't look like it."

"Well you need to leave before things get complicated."

Kagome grabs inuyasha shoulder as he turns to leave and whispers

" _If your worried then meet me at the shack at the border of the demon and human sides."_ Inuyasha looks around then nods before he walks away. Away from the girl that made him feel things he's never felt before in his life.

 **A/U** : HELLO MY PEEPS! Sorry this is short but i thought i was good for a beginning chapter. ( Also because i got cramps in my hands from typing so fast) I Hope you liked it and i will try to update this one weekly but i have many other stories in the mix so i might not be able to. BUUUT i will try my best.

 **COMING UP NEXT!**

 **Chapter 2: Why did it have to be her?**

 **Also try!**

 **Mermaid love story a INUKAG fanfiction**

 **OR**

 **A New Found Love also a INUKAG fanfiction**


	2. DELAY

IM SOOOOO SORRY BUT THIS STORY WILL BE DELAYED. I've been busy lately but I'm trying ti write anytime i can. again I'm VERY SORRY! please forgive me! I'm hoping that i will be able to update but who knows. Also My fanfic From Slave to princess was the first I've ever done like that. (i mean more realisic) so ill try to go on but that will probably be one that i won't continue but maybe i will after i get some advice from other people and look at some other realistic fanfics to. so for now all stories will be updated but not weekly anymore they will be updated every 2 weeks or every other week. IM sorry but trying to update 3 different stories is to much for my CRAZY family life. PLEASE don't hate me but i will try to keep updating.

ILL SEE YOU PEEPS LATER! PEACE!


End file.
